msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Senate Political Crisis of 34 LC
The '''Senate Political Crisis of 34 LC '''was a series of events in early July of the year 34 LC, that culminated in the freezing of all of the Magus Senate of Dalaran's spending accounts and the end of Mab Nimue's tenure as acting Chancellor. Incapacitation of the Chancellery On July 6th, the Senate deployed to the southern part of Eversong Forest to investigate a rift in time. The senate detected a person traveling throug the rift. That person turned out to be a future version of Vice-Chancellor Vorien Dawnstrider. The current time's Vorien was no where to be found and it wasn't until after defeating the future version that the current version appeared. He has extensive injuries and was brought back to Dalaran for medical treatment. Dawnstrider was treated enough to be in a stable condtion but was in a coma. A few days after future Vorien's defeat, a future version of the Chancellor of the Senate, Damon Halliwell, appeared in Gilneas and kill over a dozen men, women, and children. The current version of Damon disappered as previous encounters have shown, two versions cannot be in same area at the same time. Upon future Damon's departure, the current Damon was found in his Worgen form and feral. Damon was unresponsive to any of the members of the Senate present. He was later captured, with the aid of his apprentice, and brought back to Dalaran for treatment. Unhappiness in the Ranks During the fight with future Vorien, Archmage Zanbor Emerson, did not engage in the fighting nor did he move to help any of the apprentices by defending them. Upon the Senate's return to Dalaran several members of the Senate called Zanbor out on what they perceived as weakness and cowardice. Zanbor responded with insults and the Senate's communications devolved into fighting and name calling. Over the next few days Zanbor was scarcely seen in Dalaran. On Wednesday the 9th of July, Zanbor received a note from a runner with Damon's seal on it. It explained that Damon's young apprentice, Mab Nimue, was to be named acting Chancellor and Zanbor her Vice-Chancellor, should both Vorien and himself be unable to fulfil their duties. This news was delivered to the rest of the Inner Council of the Magus Senate. Archmage Arranax DeVin, a member of the council and Zanbor Emerson met in Zanbor's office to discuss what should be done. Arranax demanded that the inner council strip Mab of her title and vote a new chancellor in, on the grounds that Mab took advantage of Damon's mental state. Mab was outside of Zanbor's office and heard everything and entered the office. She and Arranax debated, with Arranax saying that she used Damon and would ruin the Senate, and Mab saying that everything would be fine and no one would have to know she is acting Chancellor. At this time Archmage Muzula Silverweave demanded to be let in and was brought up to speed on the issue. After so more fighting a drunk and depressed Zanbor told all three of them to get out of his office. The Inner Council Acts Shortly after the archmagi left Zanbor's office, Aithnea Escol started to question Zanbor over his actions during the fight with future Vorien, over the Senate communication system. Zanbor asked for Drossy, Arranax's apprentice, and removed himself from the communications. A short time later Drossy appeared and talked with Zanbor in his office. Muzula and Arranax continued their conversation and leaked to the Senate the new acting leadership of Chancellor Mab and Vice-Chancellor Zanbor. Aithnea Escol, resigned in protest due to her on going feud with Zanbor. The Senate communications system exploded with debate and many of the quieter members of the Senate ended up temporarily leaving the network. While Drossy and Zanbor talked, Arranax and Vanidicus, the only other available council member, talked about what to do about Mab. Both agreed she had to go and so issued an emergency order declaring her removed from her position as Chancellor and said that a vote would be held at the earliest possible time to elect a new chancellor. Until such time that a new vote was held the council would run the Senate. Vanidicus called out to Zanbor and asked him to attend the meeting for the voting. Zanbor refused and announced that he would be taking a leave of absence from the Senate and that Lora Raventhorne would be in charge of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Administration Bureau. With only two members of the council left, no quorum was present and no new chancellor was choosen. The Minister of War and the Minister of Interior effectively control the Senate in a move some are calling a military coup. Arranax from there had decided that Mab had surely committed treason for such an act to have taken place. It was in this that he stated that his and Vanidicus' control of the military would be all they would need to control and force votes from there on out, to which Vanidicus went against him, defending Mab, but maintaining that order must be maintained until the chancellory could be restored. Return to Normalcy Vanidicus and Arranax were later joined by Verus Baelheit and Meriahm Lausten allowing the Inner Council to achieve a quorum. The council ran the Senate for a few days until Chancellor Damon Halliwell made his recovery. Despite Vorien and Zanbor's continued absence, the council met and striped the Chancellery of its power to name a successor. The Chancellery has essentially lost any powers that make it different from any other member of the Council. Zanbor returned about a week and a half after Damon's return. No one has been charged with any wrong doing in regards to the crisis. Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Politics Category:Political Movements